


Queen of Moons

by UndeservingHero



Category: Supernatural
Genre: I wrote a cute thing, Multi, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2251983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeservingHero/pseuds/UndeservingHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was weird sitting in the middle of a bridal salon for a man that had been up to his shoulders in blood. It was even weirder to be the one telling the bride what looked fucking awesome on her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen of Moons

It was weird sitting in the middle of a bridal salon for a man that had been up to his shoulders in blood. It was even weirder to be the one telling the bride what looked fucking awesome on her. 

Weirder still was now he knew what the difference between taffeta and tulle were. 

He fidgeted with the laces on his boot as he was crossed on his knee while he waited for her to come out again. She’d tried on four more before this and she made a grunting noise behind the curtain. “Dean, I don’t know if I like this.” 

He smiled slightly. “You didn’t like the first four either. Let me see it.” 

It took a few seconds for the curtain to be swept aside. His first thought was Holy chiffon. But then he got passed the shock and looked at the way she looked in the dress. 

And he felt a real smile touch his mouth for the first time in three hours. “I think you found it.” 

She looked startled, eyes going big in her face. “Really? You think this is the one?” 

Dean nodded and stood up, going to her to pull her in front of the mirror. He stood behind her shoulder and met her eyes in the glass. “Yeah. You look awesome, Charlie.” 

She gave him a weak smile but actually looked at herself in the mirror and her expression dropped into stunned. Her hair was down in loose curls around her shoulders as she usually wore it, and it framed the way the straps led to a slight V in the front. It was belted around the middle and floaty chiffon layers that had a bit of pink underneath that was just barely there made it seem a little bit fairy tale. 

“Whoa. Holy Space Balls, Batman.” 

Dean snorted. “Pretty much, Charlie.” 

She looked over at him. “I’m actually getting married, aren’t I?” 

“I sure hope so or I’ve been letting my ass go numb for the last three hours for nothing.” Dean was giving her a hard time just because he felt more than he thought he should. After all, she was the little sister he never wanted. 

She jumped at him and he caught her in a swirl of chiffon that he almost tripped over, but she was talking a mile a minute when she finally pulled back and he didn't have the heart to stop her. This was joy. It was rare he got to see it in this kind of plane. 

Usually, the Winchesters only saw joy in the fact that they weren’t dead yet or the earth hadn’t been obliterated by the Big Bad of the week, but Charlie had a light about her face that was a little bit more than that. 

It took Dean a long time after that to figure out it was love that made her look that way. 

***

Ever since he’d tangled with Kratos, Dean had hated suits a little bit less. Elliot Ness making you sit still for a fitting would do that to a guy though. 

Tuxedo fittings sucked just as much, but he had to admit, when he walked out and got a good look at himself in the duds, he looked pretty damn classy. Six million dollar suit kind of classy. 

The vest and the tie were matching to what Charlie and Dorothy had picked. Dean still wasn’t over that whole Oz thing. But it worked for them and they’d finally returned to this plane of reality so Charlie could have her day. 

Which was awesome since he’d kind of missed having her around, though he wouldn’t ever admit it. 

Sam stepped out behind him in the same outfit, but it looked different on his brother. It made Sammy look just that much more dangerous while Dean looked like a mob boss. “Lookin’ good, Sammy.” 

Sam twisted slightly and looked himself over in the mirror. “Yeah.” He looked to Dean. “You do too since you held still and didn’t make him poke you with his pins.” 

Dean shrugged. “I figure I gotta wear it one day and then I’m done. I can handle it for Charlie.” 

Sam smiled slightly as he fixed one of his cufflinks. 

Dean caught the look. “What?” 

“I didn’t say anything, Dean. Just kind of proud of you for sticking it out for Charlie.” 

Dean shrugged and pretended he didn’t know what Sam was talking about as he turned back to his reflection and straightened his bow tie. “So I heard about this thing in Albuquerque--” he started but Sam cut him off. 

“Nope. Not listening. This week, we are going to be normal citizens and go to our pseudo-sister’s wedding and not kill anything.” Hazel eyes glared at him. 

Dean bared his teeth in a grimace and made a frustrated gesture while on the inside he was a little relieved to be able to sit tight. He couldn’t tell Sammy that though. 

Sam saw it anyway.


End file.
